User talk:Ddraig Lucifer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KidProdigy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidProdigy (Talk) 13:02, December 5, 2012 Infobox Actually I am waiting for the series progress if you don't mind. I want to send a request to the wikia staff for it about to add a known MediaWiki extension. But I will remember the item infobox template, thanks for asking and keep up the good work. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Anyways, I have to undo and re-add the images you've uploaded. I was forgotten to tell you that this wiki doesn't accept any scanned images but we only accept raw so that we can keep up with the series originality. But I've nothing against your work because you are doing a great job, but only add raw images ok, thanks. If you don't know where to find them you can ask me. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:23, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Well yes, sorry about that but you're right. Well not for a long time period. When I get my hands of the volume raws then I will change it, but if I clean the texts in the raw then it will become messed up. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure, go ahead. But there is one thing that is annoying me and that is your signature. Anyways, could you add your signature also to this wiki, thanks, because it would be hard for me to reply on your questions. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:03, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, anyways you did something wrong. You did teh chapter titles but I though that you meant that you created a page that redirects the page to the chapter. Sorry but I have to change them. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:32, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Anyways, my congrats for adding images to the chapter pages. I was thinking about it to do it. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:37, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Kanji and Romaji Hey there Draigo, I saw you've added some Kanji and Romaji for some chapters. Can you please do the same for these two? 18:08,1/15/2013 :Thanks a lot man :) 23:58,1/15/2013 Can you provide for us the Kanji and Romaji of the term "Chosen One" in Killed's speech here? It's for Eureka's page. 13:34,1/17/2013 :Thanks man and I'll work on it. I'm avoiding working Haiji's page for now as it's too big XD But I'll give the Quotes section high priority. 14:32,1/17/2013 ::Thanks I saw you provided it, it's to count with someone with knowledge about Japanese language like you around here. And don't worry, I'm planning to fix and expand all the pages on this wiki before HJ get too big. You can see my list here 14:53,1/17/2013 :::Actually you aren't, I really enjoy working on every page so I can keep an eye on them, so don't worry about it. Image Galleries are something polemic :/ So far I've only seen FT Wiki and OP Wiki use them (OP Wiki putting only Appearance pictures though), so I think we could wait a littl more. Good luck with your exams man :D And thanks a lot for your help with the Japanese scribble things I don't understand. 15:31,1/17/2013 MAVRO Fixed the current quotes of Haiji. I may add some more once I start working on his article. For now, can you provide Kanji/Romaji for Mavro? Thanks in advance. 14:31,1/18/2013 :Literal translation is always welcome in this kind of case, thanks a lot. And I think I'm done with the Eureka page, just waiting RAWs of Chapter 9 to add some more images. Can you give a look and give me your thoughts about it? 19:19,1/18/2013 ::XD Thanks a lot man, and well, at the current moment we'd have only two articles using an infobox like that, Eureka and Glowing Corpse. What info do you think we could place in a potential infobox then? 19:32,1/18/2013 Hm, yeah, for the time being would fit. Still let's wait a little more. It's probably that they'll start to categorize the Eurekas. And there's a little info about combination on the "Usage & Risks" section. I think I'll write a paragraph focused on it then 19:44,1/18/2013 :I've divided the "Usage & Risks" sections in some subsections. Give it a look later. Also, about the change in the Eureka after their combination, I did read a translation that said "they got clear/bright/light", but I preferred to keep the "they got white" to make reference to the White Joker organization. 22:52,1/18/2013 ::Thanks, I should be done in some mins. 22:59,1/18/2013 Phenomena Yo Drago! I'm in need of two kanji today... * "Universal Gravitation" for the introduction of Newton's Apple (I think you can see it here) * "Genetic Mutation" for the introduction of Mendel's Peas (maybe you can get it from here) Also, what's your thoughts about these two pages? 01:34,1/24/2013 :Once again, thanks a lot for the kanji, man. And I tried to fix that speculative part a little in that section. 19:10,1/24/2013 Newton's Apple to Haiji Yup, you can call me Herme, no problems. And I'm thinking about add them soon, when I get my hands on Haiji's page... I'm still not focusing on it. But if you want, you can add them, just don't remove any original content from there, because I want to check it later. 19:35,1/24/2013 Relax man, you aren't bothering me in any way. I'm just working on small articles to get them done before working on bigger ones, that require more attention. And I'm enjoying this series a lot, what motivates me to work here, so don't worry. And thanks for helping me around, you're being very helpful :D 20:01,1/24/2013 :Also, does Killed say "Puppet" here? Its kanji could be used in the Peas' page. 20:14,1/24/2013 Thanks :) 20:36,1/24/2013 Case 10 Gaaahhh!! Ch10's RAWs are out but I don't want to read them! I hate spoilers! But why are these translators taking so long dammit!! I'm so excited for this new chapter, hurry up you guys!! ... *calms down* Yo! Drago-san! Mind to providing me the translation, kanji and romaji of case 10? I didn't read, so don't spoil me please -.- Just say the title :3 17:27,1/25/2013 I can't believe I forgot to go to Mangareader... I went only to Mangafox and Mangapanda, and there wasn't anything in the latter! D: Now lemme hurry up and read it!! :DD 17:41,1/25/2013 Sibling & Dinner Party Hey Drago, good to see you active, man! :D You're doing a very good work. Also, can you get me K/R (Kanji/Romaji) for "Sibiling" and "Dinner Party" for the Mavro article? Oh, and I started doing weekly reviews of the chapters. Check it out if you will, here. 21:49,1/27/2013 Hm, that was something interesting man, we don't have that kind of word in my language... Good find! 22:34,1/27/2013 RE: Infobox Waoh. They look awesome man, you must've put a lot of effort on them, thanks :D And now I'm thinking about use only square images on the infoboxes to make them uniform. 16:36,1/28/2013 M'kay, thank you XD 16:47,1/28/2013 RE: arc name Hm... I've been thinking about it... I liked the "Genius vs. God" name. With this, do you think we should keep Case 4 in that Arc? Oh, and I've noticed that you made some good changes in the Eureka template. Thank you very much for that :D 21:46,1/29/2013 Sounds good for me. Mind to make the needed changes related to it? I'm writing White Joker's article. 22:28,1/29/2013 Unfortunately no... It was a hard time to find the first chapters' RAWs, so the OneShot must be almost impossible... I'll ask Kid if we can use scanned images this time. And yea, I think we should create a page for Haiji Darwin. 22:43,1/29/2013 RE: Name conflict The organization is more important, so we name "Case 6" as "White Joker (Case)" 20:37,1/30/2013 Re:category Sorry but no, these are mechanical templates and they must each of them must use a category where they can be functioned well. I've discovered that one of those categories are keeping this template in function. Sorry. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:42, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry that it has to be like that, you can take the information of the template and test it out at one of your wiki's and see the problem. Anyway, I have some plans to change the entire wiki layout so could you hang in there for some time, thanks. And also I will delete the things that you've ask me by tomorrow because I have to study a lot. Thanks, Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:24, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Image Sorry for the late reply man, I've been super busy these days, since I'm back to the school... Thanks for uploading that image, RAW ones are shitty sometimes >_> I'll be less active from now on, so I'll be focusing on main articles to compensate my absence. Thanks for your hard work with the chapters, also, you're doing great. 01:06,2/3/2013 Guess I've fixed it. 12:39,2/3/2013 As you want, just try to dont leave much space between the boxes 12:42,2/3/2013 Vivi's speech Drago, here, does Vivi tells the group to close their eyes or not? The translations say "Don't close" but in the next panels Chitose and Nils close their eyes... 20:32,2/3/2013 Thanks man! These translations are terrible these days >_> 20:59,2/3/2013 Yep, I'm following the translations of Kiss Scans with Mr. Prince. They're very good, and it's from there that I'm taking most of the text of the site. 21:12,2/3/2013 Translation & Background Let's keep "Steel Woman". Superman is called "Man of Steel" because he's strong and resilient like steel. Vivi is called "Steel Woman" because of her personality and powers. And I'll be changing it. 00:05,2/9/2013 I'll check them. Soon. I hope. I plan to finish Haiji till the Abilities section, then I'll do Sumer's Ruby, and then move to Nils. But I'll see if I can fit Alan before the Ruby... Do you mind to write the Plot? 00:55,2/9/2013 Dead Last People are saying that this: "あ、でもハンジョーよりは良かったよ掲載順" means that HJ ranked last in this week's Toc. T_T Is this true? Can you verify please? 17:00,2/12/2013 I got it from here (click on the last post's "show" button to see), and they seemed to have interpreted that it was the dead last... But thank you anyways, Drago ^_^ 18:36,2/12/2013 Yeah my friend, it got the last place in the end... Guess our work won't last for too long. 13:23,2/13/2013 Metal Can you get the kanji/romaji for "Metal Manipulation" in Chapter 11 Page 11? 01:19,2/18/2013 RE: Main Page It looks awesome Drago, wish I could do things like that :P And yeah, I already removed the "Current Events" and the "Message from Admin" parts. Though it would be good to keep the "About" section and rewrite it as an intro to the series, since it's still new. 16:30,2/19/2013 Names I've been thinking about "Sumer's Ruby" and "Curare's Beak" names, and then I thought that since they don't belong to a specific individual, we could name them differently: * "Sumer's Ruby" to "Sumerian Ruby". It's the correct gentile term for the civilization. * "Curare's Beak" to "Curare Beak". It's not like Curare owns the Beak... 22:29,3/1/2013 I think we can make the appropriation of Curare Beak without problems. Now about the other ones: I don't think that, at least in the scientific field, the gentile goes to something that the scientist "didn't create". I'm not a PhD to say this (I haven't even graduate the High School dammit), but I think it works out like this: We can say "Mendelian inheritance" because the inheritance pattern was formulated by Mendel, however, we can't say "Mendelian bed" to refer to the bed where Mendel slept. Thus, we say "Mendel's Bed". Besides, names like "Newtonian", "Mendelian" and "Pythagorean" sound a bit out of the universe of a Shonen Manga Wiki. I mean, it's strange to say "With the aid of the Mendelian Peas, Kildo did this". Oh, and yeah, I was thinking about the names too. * Killed -> Kildo. If I'm not wrong, "Killed" came from KidProdigy's times... Mustn't be accurate... * Ragins -> Laggings. This was a though one. I wanted to stay with the first because of the Thunder God (Raijin) and the common phrase "Raging Thunder". However, I looked up, and found out that レ'ギンス (''Reginsu) means Leggings, so '''ラギンス (Raginsu) would mean Laggings, that's related to insulation. * Nils -> Niels. In reference to Niels Bohr. It will be a pain in the ass to change, but what can we do... 23:18,3/1/2013 Definitively a very complicated issue, this name one... Y'know, I've started this discussion because of what the most accurate translator that I've found in the internet said in this intro. I'm not saying that I don't believe in your translations, just that he may provide a better point of view in this question (at least way better than Mangapanda...) About the gentiles, I see your point now. And I've thought more about it, "Pythagorean Hammer" sounds more like a noun than "Pythagoras' Hammer", that's more like a sentence. Let's change 'em. Still, it pisses me off that Thales doesn't have one >_> Now about the names. Phew. Hard things I know... Still, we can't afford to wait for something near impossible that is the English version of this. If it's fan-based, unofficial, at least we can try to reach a bit closer to an accurate version. An ancient philosopher said once, you can't reach the full truth, but you can get close to it. That's how science works, it improves every day, with old concepts falling and new ones rising. And it isn't because Mendel called the genes "factors" that he wasn't right. ... Oh, and we could change "Searching in the Fog" to "Groping About the Fog". At least when you're in a dark place that's what you supposedly do to move yourself. XDXD 00:22,3/2/2013 Ok, so let's ask the community. * Drago: Yea. * Herme: Yea. * Anon: hush Guess the Supporting team won. I've got one more hour here, go asleep and you'll see the changes tomorrow morning. And you're the man Drago, it's awesome to work with ya. 00:58,3/2/2013 Curse it. The editor of normal pages broke. I won't be able to edit anything now >_> 01:48,3/2/2013 I was afraid about Ragins too, but I thought "Killed" would sound stupid to a native English speaker :/ Though Kildo is pretty odd too... But Ok, I'm handling the Eurekas. 00:09,3/3/2013 Done with that... Man, that was hard... And despite that Kiruko-san thing (that's more a doujinshi material than a manga), both Kiruko and Cross Manage will get their 2nd volumes released in May, what means that they are practically cancelled, so they will collect all the chapters once for all and end its story. As for HJ, there only two things that may somehow avoid its cancellament: The imminent ending of Cross Manage and Kiruko-san and the possible ending of Medaka Box in the next issue (it will be receiving a color page); or the release of the Jump VS Magazine, who knows, maybe HJ gets serialized on it (though it's monthly). Even so, I believe that Tabata-sensei can learn something from this situation if HJ gets cut, so he can make long-lasting manga in the future. 04:36,3/3/2013 Please. Hi Mr. Draig. This is my first talk to u, nice to meet you. Please, u don't have to call me morons again, i just don't have much experience like u, and I'm doing my best. Sorry if i disturbing, thankyou. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 17:48, March 4, 2013 (UTC)F OK, no I'm sorry. No you didn't went too far, you just trying ur best. I know no one meant to ignore creating pages, it's because that i thought ur and the others are busy with other things (like school and University stuff), since the rules said that school and university is the priority for us, so i tried to be some of benefit and useful. Again I'm sorry, thankyou. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 10:06, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Images Sugee images, man!! Where can I get that sexy Raw? 00:43,3/6/2013 Oh, I found that site and downloaded the chapter, but couldn't find the browser. Will look for it later, maybe... Also, apeculation? Lol 22:33,3/6/2013 Don't think so :/ HJ is just being as a placeholder so other popular but not-much-voted-series like Bleach, Beelzebub or the goddamit Medaka Box aren't cancelled. And lol I know, sounds like a paraphilia 22:59,3/6/2013 Far too much coincidence to say that it isn't Niels' Eureka. Anyways, let's see... Steam is vapor of water, and when it lifts the water goticules that exist in the air (humidity), we call it Mist. The difference between the steam that comes out of a boiler is that it carries hot water goticules, while mist carries cold water goticules. Thus, Niels' Eureka probably just emits the steam leveled enough to lift the air's cold water goticules. 23:17,3/6/2013 I just hope it survives to explain: * Chitose's father's death * Vivi's incident * Unnnamed leader of WJ * Haiji's sponsor * The mysterious voice talking to Killed and Rosalie during Ragins' battle * The Mavro, Glowing Corpses and Eureka 01:14,3/7/2013 Translate favor. Hi Mr.Draig, I want to ask u a small favor, can u translate this to me? http://www.tekken-official.jp/tag2/chara/unknown.html thankyou ^_^. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 10:22, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi. O_O oh, that was a fast reply. Ok sorry and thankyou. Actually i want the sentence or description to be translated, but anyway thankyou and sorry for disturbing -_-. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 10:35, March 9, 2013 (UTC)